


Spaghetti Kisses

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: Aaron finally finds the courage to express his feelings for Eric.  Pre-Apocalypse setting.





	Spaghetti Kisses

Eric had just drained the water from the pasta when he heard the knock at his apartment door. Setting the strainer on top of the pot on the stove, he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and hurried to answer the door. It was Friday night, which meant spaghetti and a movie with Aaron. It had become their weekly thing when they weren't on trips to Africa, or on actual dates with other people. 

It was also the one thing Eric greatly anticipated. Though Aaron had never shown any interest in him beyond friendship, Eric still harbored a massive crush on the other man. He loved their friendship, loved that Aaron considered him his best friend, but Eric felt he would always ache for more. 

As the door opened, Aaron held up a bottle of red wine and a DVD. Eric laughed as he saw the cover, not even needing to read the title. "To Wong Fu? Seriously?"

"It's a classic!" Aaron argued as he handed Eric the wine and followed him inside. 

"It's from the 90's, Aaron," Eric chuckled, taking the wine into the kitchen to pull the cork and let it breathe. "You can't call it a classic until it's at least 40 years old."

"I can, I did, I will." Aaron argued as he shed his coat and took a seat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Smells great. I'm starving."

"You say that every week," Eric couldn't help but smile, appreciating the compliment, even though he'd heard it several dozen times by now.

"That's because it always smells great...and I'm always starving. At least you'll know when it's not cooked right because I won't tell you how good it smells."

Eric rolled his eyes dramatically, still smirking and went back to finishing up the cooking. As he served up two plates with noodles and homemade spaghetti sauce, Aaron went to the TV to load the DVD in the player and get it started. Eric pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and set a piece on eat plate. Aaron joined him in the kitchen to pour the wine, then both carried their glass and plate into the living room and settled on the couch to watch the movie while they ate. 

As usual, Aaron got up to get seconds, and brought the wine bottle back with him, refilling both their glasses. Eric tucked his feet up under him as he sipped his wine, and eventually reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa to throw over his lap. Aaron looked at him curiously. "You cold?"

"A little," Eric nodded with a small laugh. "You'd think the wine would keep me warm."

"Come here," Aaron said softly, shifting a little so that Eric could move over and curl up against his side.

Eric was grateful that the lights were dimmed and that he'd had a glass and a half of wine to hide his blush as he moved to the other side of the couch and pressed into Aaron's side. Aaron wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulder for added warmth and Eric shared his blanket with the other man.

Being this close to Aaron was doing nothing to allay Eric's feelings for him. He could smell the other man's cologne, feel the warmth of his body... He fit perfect there beside him. It was agony to be so close to someone you were in love with and know they had permanently friend-zoned you.

"You want more wine?" Aaron asked, breaking Eric out of his reverie.

Eric dropped his head against Aaron's shoulder, smirking up at him. "You trying to get me drunk?"

A ghost of a grin formed on Aaron's lips as he looked down at Eric. "Why? Is it working?"

Eric raised his eyebrows a little. "What if I say yes?"

"Then I'd have to say you're adorable when you're drunk."

If the words weren't enough of a shock, the fact that Aaron leaned in to kiss him certainly was. Eric's mind stopped processing thought at that point and all he could focus on was the feel of the other man's lips on his and the reality that this was happening out of nowhere. Tentatively reaching up with his free hand, Eric held Aaron in place by the back of his neck, shifting slightly for a more comfortable angle as he opened his mouth against Aaron's.

Aaron stopped the kiss long enough to take the wine glass from Eric's hand, and set both glasses on the coffee table before he turned back to the other man, wrapping both arms around him and leaning in to resume the kiss.

"You're kissing me," Eric murmured between soft kisses.

"Mhm," Aaron hummed back. "Should I stop?"

"Don't even think about it," Eric answered, fingers sliding into the soft, wavy curls as the kiss deepened. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he tasted a mixture of wine, spaghetti, garlic bread, and something purely Aaron in the kiss. Aaron hummed softly after a heady moment and rested his forehead against Eric's with a goofy grin on his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Probably not as long as I have," Eric replied, still finding this moment completely surreal. 

"Oh? Well then I better make up for any lost time," Aaron grinned, recapturing Eric's lips.

This time the kiss was heated as tongues danced and played. Aaron moaned as Eric captured his tongue and sucked on it seductively, shifting again and pulling the other man onto his lap. Eric happily complied, straddling Aaron's legs and gently rocking against his crotch as he sucked and nibbled at Aaron's lips.

Aaron's hand ran down Eric's sides and squeezed his upper thighs with a groan of pleasure as the ginger-haired man easily aroused him. "Eric..." he breathed, wanting more from the man that had been his best friend for so long. 

The need and desire was evident in Aaron's voice and Eric felt practically giddy knowing he was the one producing these reactions from the other man. This was like a dream come true for him. He plucked at the buttons on Aaron's shirt as he began to alternate kisses, nips, and soft suckling down Aaron's neck and chest. He nuzzled against the fine chest hair as he pushed Aaron's shirt open, flicking his tongue across the soft peak of the dusky nipple.

Aaron hummed softly in response, his fingers finding the hem of Eric's sweater and pulling it up over the other man's head. His palms flattened on Eric's back and pressed the other man's chest against his, forcing Eric to kiss his way back up to his lips. Aaron trailed his fingertips up and down Eric's spine as his own lips began to suck the side of Eric's neck.

Sighing in pleasure, Eric's hands began to work on Aaron's belt followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. He felt Aaron's teeth graze against his throat before a trail was kissed along his shoulder. Dipping his hand beneath the layers of denim and cotton boxer briefs, Eric curled his fingers around the hardening length of Aaron's cock. 

Groaning, Aaron closed his eyes and gently bit down on Eric's shoulder as a jolt of pleasure shot up from his groin. He felt the other man shift off of his lap before Eric gave a slight tug on his jeans and boxers. Aaron lifted his hips up, helping Eric to rid him of the rest of his clothes and shoes. Before he could even offer to change his position, Eric was leaning over and taking Aaron's cock into his warm, wet mouth.

"Oh, fuck...Eric..." He put his hand on the back of the man's neck, watching the other man go down on him. Eric easily took in Aaron's length all the way to the base, hollowing his cheeks as sucked the shaft. Aaron moaned and panted and sighed each time Eric did something new with his mouth and tongue. The man was more than gifted, and Aaron knew if he wasn't careful, he'd cum too quickly and end the night before it ever got really good.

"Bedroom..." Aaron managed to moan in request as Eric's hand began to toy with his sac. Eric continued sucking him for several moments as if he hadn't heard, then finally pulled off the other man with a wet pop, sitting up. Aaron pulled him into a greedy kiss, nipping at his full lower lip before Eric took him by the hand and pulled him off the couch and down the short hallway towards the bedroom.

Aaron grabbed Eric by the hips, slowing down his pace and pressing up against the other man as the walked. He kissed and nibbled the pale, freckled shoulder as his hands busied themselves with Eric's belt. "What's the rush? We've got all night..."

Eric sighed in pleasure in response, immediately slowing down to enjoy every second of this, not realizing his frenzy had been brought on by fear that Aaron would come to his senses about what they were doing and stop him all together. He licked his lips, opening his mouth to say something witty, but Aaron's hand had popped the button of his jeans and slid down into his briefs. He moaned instead, head lulling back against Aaron's shoulder as fingers brushed over him and wrapped around.

The moments that followed were a blur to Eric. Somehow his pants and underwear had been removed and the two of them had made it the rest of the way to the bedroom, but he'd been too lost in a tide pool of pleasure when Aaron had started stroking him to figure out how anything had happened. Now, however, he found himself on his back with Aaron's beautiful mouth kissing its way down his stomach. 

Fine-boned hands tugged at dark wavy curls as Aaron's mouth descended on Eric's cock, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Aaron moaned softly around him, the vibrations making Eric shudder. Nothing he could have ever dreamed would have held a candle to how good Aaron's mouth actually felt, and Eric knew he never wanted to be with another man ever again.

All too soon, that mouth was leaving his cock and he felt the point of Aaron's tongue slide over his sac and in between his cheeks. Eric drew his knees up, pressing his feet into the mattress to lift himself a little as Aaron spread him and began to lick at him. "God...babe..." He groaned, the term of endearment slipping out in the heat of passion, but if Aaron minded, he didn't show it.

"Condom?" Aaron asked as he pulled back to take a breath. Eric reached over to the nightstand and fished out a condom and his bottle of lube. He watched Aaron rip the package with his teeth, their eyes holding one another as he rolled the condom over his cock. Eric watched Aaron pop the top open on the lube and pour a generous amount on his fingers, then closed his eyes, moaning softly, as Aaron's forefinger pressed inside of him. "Mmmm, god, your tight."

Eric blushed softly, smirking at Aaron with his eyes still closed. "You're not even inside me yet."

Aaron pushed a second finger inside of Eric, making him gasp in pleasure and reach up for the headboard. "Keyword: yet."

He prepped and stretched Eric, teasing him a little longer than necessary just to hear him gasp, and sigh, and whimper. Satisfied the other man was ready for him, he tossed the bottle aside and slowly pushed his cock inside of Eric, groaning at the heat and the tightness that encased him. "Fuck...Eric..."

"See?" Eric breathed, raking his short, blunt nails over Aaron's chest and purposely tightening his muscles around Aaron's cock. "Weren't even inside me yet.

Aaron shuddered with pleasure and leaned down to silence the other man with a kiss as he began to pull back to the tip and press in again. He set an easy rhythm, taking his time to enjoy and prolong the experience, his tongue still exploring Eric's mouth. He could feel his body becoming slick with sweat, beads of it rolling down from his hairline as he restrained himself to make this as slow as possible. Eric's hands were roving over his back restlessly, every so often gripping Aaron's ass in an attempt to get him to drive in deeper and faster. Aaron loved the little exasperated sighs that would escape Eric's mouth whenever he didn't comply, but finally the other man had enough.

Eric locked his legs with Aaron's and rolled them over so that he was on top and in control. He pressed down against Aaron's chest so that he was straddling Aaron with his cock still buried deep inside of him. Eric raised and lowered himself, hips undulating each time Aaron was pressed in to the hilt. Aaron moaned beneath him, his hands sliding up Eric's thighs to rest on his hips. Building a rhythm, Eric let desire set the pace. Slow became steady and eventually gave way to frenzy. 

Letting the other man take control was a turn on for Aaron. Watching his best friend ride his cock, glistening with sweat, was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his entire life. He drove his hips up off the mattress each time Eric ground down against him, and both of them growled, and grunted, and groaned in bliss. 

"Fuck, Eric...I'm so close." Aaron panted, his fingers digging into Eric's hips.

Eric leaned down, his teeth grazing Aaron's earlobe. "Cum for me," he urged breathlessly, still rising and falling over the man's cock. He nipped at Aaron's jaw then kissed him fiercely. Aaron gripped the back of Eric's neck to hold him into the kiss as they both turned into the final stretch. 

Eric was the first to break the kiss, throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure as his orgasm finally overcame him. Hearing Eric's cry, feeling his release against his stomach, and the tightness of his ass as he came put Aaron over the edge and he drove deep into Eric with a grunt of satisfaction, filling the condom as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washed over him.

Panting as the high started to wear off, Aaron could feel Eric almost trembling above him, and pulled him down against his chest, wrapping his arms around the lithe man. He felt Eric burrow his face against his neck, pressing sweet kisses against the sweaty skin. 

"I hope..." Eric said dryly after a few moments of recovery, pausing to clear his throat and lick his lips, pressing up a little to look down at Aaron. "I hope we're not counting that as our first date."

"Why's that?" Aaron asked, linking his fingers with Eric's.

"Because I don't want a reputation for putting out on the first date."

Aaron laughed loudly, pulling Eric back down against him and into another probing kiss. "So...what number date would you call this?"

"Depends," Eric replied, brushing his nose against Aaron's.

"On?"

"How long you've been wanting to kiss me."

Aaron pretended to think a while. "I'm not sure time is a good factor to rely on. Courage on the other hand..."

Eric chuckled softly, shaking his head. "And what finally gave you the courage?"

Aaron cupped Eric's face, thumb running gently over Eric's lips. "Fear of waiting too long and someone else snatching you up."

Eric smiled happily and leaned down to kiss Aaron again. "Thank god you found your courage."


End file.
